mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Volectro
- 2= - 3= }} |-| Burnt= |-| Ash-coated= |-| Nixed= |-| Slimed= |-| Eyeballs= Clothing Shower cap= |appear= Cookironi |position= Member |gender= Male |color= Yellow |features= Static electricity hair Large hands with shocking nails |likes= Cookironis"Cookironi" Dancing"Electrorock" Tanning"Rockball" Laughing |dislikes= Nixels The dark"Changing a Lightbulb" |quote= "Yeah! We're just preparing for the annual Electroid danzzzzzzzzzze party! AHAHAHA!" |tribe = Electroids |voice=Dave Smith|Color = #FFCC00|game = Lightning Bolt (default) Static Cling (level 5) Beam Blast (level 10) |last = A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig}} Volectro is an Electroid Mixel. Description Personality Volectro is the most hyper and energetic out of all the Electroids. He gets easily excited over various things. His volume control appears to be broken, as his voice shifts up and down between speaking and yelling regularly. He also has the tendency to laugh easily. Physical Appearance Volectro is mostly yellow in color. His face acts as a body as well. It is squarish and widens at the bottom. At the top of his head is a gold static-charged spiky haircut. He has two small eyes that are closed together and separated by a grey band. He has a prominent lip with two fangs that point downwards from it. His arms are yellow, jointed, and long. His hands are gold, with two fingers with purplish-blue fingernail tips. His legs are shorter and light grey, with gold boot-like feet with a single yellow point on the toes. He also includes a gold point at the back of his body. Abilities His electrical nails can electrocute whatever he touches, and his static hair can cause various objects to stick to him, with the drawback that he is unable to decide what sticks. Biography Early life Little is known about Volectro's early life. However, he has managed to shock himself enough in the past to cause a spiky, static-charged hairdo. First adventures At a party, he managed to get kidnapped by the Nixels, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Mixels. ("Calling All Mixels") While enjoying cookironis with the other Mixels, he ends up realizing that Krader has the last one. He eventually joins with Teslo and Zaptor and Max for it, fighting against the Infernites Max and Cragsters Max. While the cookironi ends up broken in the process, they encounter a Nixel with a box of them to himself, and they give chase. ("Cookironi") During a ritual for the Electroid Annual Dance Party, it appeared that he and his brothers were going to sacrifice Krader. After setting things straight with Shuff and Seismo, the Cragsters end up joining their party. The Electroids eventually end up Maxing together to compete in a dance contest. ("Electrorock") He attended a party that ended up being literally crashed by Krader and Flain. ("Murp") During a lesson by Teslo on how many Electroids it takes to change a light bulb, he questions when they would ever need to know this. As if fate, the light bulb illuminating the room shatters. Although afraid for a moment, he manages to find a Cubit, which the three of them use to Max to replace the light bulb that Teslo finds. ("Changing a Light Bulb") During a futile attempt to get a tan, an explosion caused from a Mixelball game ends up covering him in ashes. ("Rockball") getting saved from Nixels by Flurr.]] He and Shuff were once chased by a Nixel army. Despite having a Cubit with him, it was the wrong colors. Flurr and Gobba ended up saving the two of them after they plummeted off of a cliff and helped stop the Nixels as well. ("Wrong Colors") After accidentally belching his Zap Zaps into Krader's Rocks, he is at first nervous, but then ends up teaming up with him to create Rock Pops after the resulting combination is delicious. They make a stand to sell their food, and also to compete against Vulk and Slumbo's Bar B Cubes stand to make money from Gobba. In the process, they load Gobba up with so many free samples that he ends up being too full to make a purchase. ("Bar B Cubes") He was a judge at a talent competition, giving a negative mark to Gobba and Kraw's performances. ("Vaudeville Fun") He was an invitee to Balk's birthday party. ("Elevator") Further adventures During the annual Mix Festival, he grows angry at Zaptor for eating all of the hamlogna sandwiches, to the point he declares that he ruined the festival. Later, he gets Nixed by the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer, but is later brought back to normal. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") He, Flain, Seismo, Slumbo, Chomly and Kraw were arguing about who should use a Cubit, while a Nixel was sneaking up on them. Volecto got upset over the argument, causing his body to have a higher electric pull than normal, the Nixel became stuck to Volectro's hair, and Volectro decided to keep the Nixel as a pet. ("LEGO Mixels: Activity Book") He ends up as one of the victims of the Scorpi & Glurt Murp, getting encased in slime. ("Murp Romp") Volectro was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") Volectro was one of almost all the Mixels that searched and fought for the Mixamajig. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Memorable Quotes *''"I LOVE COOKIRONIS!"'' - Volectro, Cookironi *''"KEEP RUNNING!"'' - Volectro, Wrong Colors *''"Yeah! But this one's the WRONG COLORS!"'' - Volectro, Wrong Colors *''"Rad fun! Rad fun!"'' - Volectro and Shuff, Wrong Colors *''"CHOMP. CHEW CHEW!"'' - Volectro, Bar B Cubes *''"It seems that Zaptor here has eaten all of the hamlogna sandwiches, and RUINED THE MIXEL FESTIVAL!"'' - Volectro, Epic Comedy Adventure Set Information |code= STAT18LI3NG }} Volectro was released as one of the Series 1 Mixels sets in the March 2014 product wave. His product number was 41508 and he contains 70 pieces. 41508 Volectro can be combined with 41507 Zaptor and 41509 Teslo to create the Electroids Max. LEGO Shop product description Get super-static with VOLECTRO, the wild-haired Electroid! Every day is a bad hair day for scatter-brained VOLECTRO of the Electroids, a zany tribe of Mixels who live high up in the mountainous forest to stay close to the lightning storms that power them. One too many electric shocks have made VOLECTRO emit loads of static energy which this hilarious Mixel uses to draw anything it desires to that mega hairdo! *''Features electricity fingers, a great hairdo and poseable joints'' *''Collect all three Mixels in the Electroid tribe to build the super Mixel tribe combo'' *''Combine with 41502 ZORCH from the LEGO® Mixels™ Infernite tribe for a quirky mixed-up Mixel'' *''Go to LEGO.com/mixels for exclusive building instructions, animations, wallpapers and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Mixel characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Play the game available for iOS and Android'' *''Stands over 3” (10cm) tall'' In-Booklet code Volectro's in-booklet code for Calling All Mixels is STAT18LI3NG, which is StaticCling when decoded. Background Information *He represents November in the Mixels: 2015 Wall Calendar. *One specific static artwork of him running that has been used in various media incorrectly layers his legs, making them sit wrong on his body. Trivia *He is sometimes mistaken as the leader of the Electroids because of being seen as one of the first Mixels shown at Comic-con. *He has the most amount of pieces in the Series 1 wave with 70 pieces. He also has the most amount of pieces out of the Electroids. *He is the first Mixel to have hair, the second being Niksput. *According to LEGO Mixels: Activity Book, his static hair charge is a sort of nervous tic that goes off when he gets upset. *His voice is high pitched, with a Jersey-esque accent. *Just like Vulk, Krader, Slumbo, Torts, Hoogi, Magnifo, Rokit, Gox, Kamzo, Chilbo and Kramm, his powers are shown through his hands and he often uses his hands to defend against the Nixels. *His fingertips can light up like a flashlight in the dark. This has only been seen so far in the episode, Changing a Light Bulb. *Both he and Zaptor appear to be afraid of the dark, as shown in Changing a Light Bulb. *Volectro can shock himself so much, it's enough to make fireworks. It is unknown if the other Electroids have this ability as well. *He is so far the only Series 1 Mixel who has yet to be referred to by his name in the cartoon. *Out of all the Mixels in the cartoon, he has been Mixed the most so far. Behind the Scenes Early development Volectro was originally going to be almost all one shade of yellow, shown in early prototype artwork. Name and basis Volectro's name is a combination of the words "volt" and "electro". Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Volectro's voice is provided by David P. Smith; one of the creators of the show. Real-life history Volectro was first revealed as a character in the Mixels franchise on July 22, 2013 at San Diego Comic-Con International, when Mixels was first announced. Both his LEGO set and cartoon artwork were shown. Alongside him were Flain of the Infernites and Seismo of the Cragsters. Volectro reappeared with the rest of Series 1 through 3 at Toy Fairs in late January and early February 2014. Volectro debuted in the TV series on February 12, 2014 in Cookironi, while his LEGO set officially became available on March 1st with the rest of Series 1. Video Gallery Appearances TV series Season 1 *Cookironi *Electrorock *Murp (cameo) *Changing a Light Bulb *Rockball *Wrong Colors *Bar B Cubes *Vaudeville Fun (minor) *Elevator (minor) *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure (minor) **Murp Romp (cameo) Season 2 *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Merchandise Games *Calling All Mixels *Mixel Mania *Mixels Rush Books *LEGO Mixels: Meet the Mixels *LEGO Mixels: Let's Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Ready, Steady, Paste! *LEGO Mixels: Activity Book *LEGO Mixels: Stick and Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Mixels Vs Nixels! Others *Mixels: 2015 Wall Calendar *Mixels: 2016 Wall Calendar Miscellaneous *Mixels Websites *LEGO Club Magazines Sources and References External links *Instructions on LEGO.com Category:2014 Category:Series 1 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Mixels with the most pieces Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Calling All Mixels Category:Mixels Rush Category:Electric Category:Elemental Head Category:Haired Mixels Category:Flat Eyes Category:Mixels with Lips Category:Bucked Teeth Mixels Category:Fangs Category:Overbite Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Two teeth Category:Uniquely colored tongue Category:Mixels With An Accent Category:High-pitched voices Category:Elemental arms Category:Elemental Hands Category:Mixels with unique hands Category:Mixels with two Fingers Category:Moving Fingers Category:Jointed Feet Category:One toe Category:Crazy Mixels Category:Mixels who like to dance Category:Mixels Who Like To Laugh Category:Mixels with Lights Category:Talkative Mixels